You Can Go Home Again
by Roseville
Summary: Melody Sanderson never thought that she would be associating with biker's or that a mother could love her daughter so much. But will Gemma's love be too much? Will the Club destroy all that she has worked hard for? Will Happy be enough?
1. Chapter 1

My muse gets distracted, sorry. I have to exercise this story so that I can continue with the others.

A Melody Never Sounded So Good.

Chapter 1

Jenna Teller is Melody Sanderson or is Melody Sanderson Jenna Teller?

Geneva and Robert Sanderson were loving parents, three boys and two girls, these two lives were cut short in an airplane crash in Vale, Colorado six months ago. They will be sadly missed by their friends and family, including their sons, George, Jack, and Jake and their two lovely daughters Lydia and Melody.

_Salem, Massachusetts_

Melody was finishing going through the family attic, after her parents death the youngest of the Sanderson clan was given the task with their housekeeper Ms Baxton. Some stuff was sentimental like George's crib or Lydia's old tea set while some other stuff was just plain garbage.

"I think we made good progress Ms. Baxton." Melody the youngest had been up in the attic since the early morning cleaning up the attic and now it was almost supper.

Ms. Baxton would usually agree but when she spotted the old trunk in the corner they were just starting to uncover she wanted the burden she had been carrying for 25 years off of her shoulders. It was time that this Sanderson family member be told the truth for once in her life.

"Oh, I've not seen this since you were born, Miss. Melody." Ms Baxton took it upon herself to open the trunk even though it stuck a bit.

Melody made her way over to Ms Baxton. The trunk was hidden, under some old rugs. She kneeled next to Ms Baxton as she was prying it open. On the top layer was some old baby blankets, a couple of onsies, and an old nasty binky. Under that is what caught Melody Sanderson's attention, a hospital form from Charming, California, that read Baby Teller Girl, Born January 3, 1984, 5lbs 9oz, 19 inches long, blue eyes, brown hair. Parents: John and Gemma Teller, Twin Thomas Teller.

"What is this doing here?" Melody asked not necessarily to Ms Baxton.

There was more, another baby onsies, it was pink and had a reaper on it with lettering that said, 'Son's of Anarchy'. "Ms Baxton what is this? Why do my parents have another baby's things in their attic?"

Ms Baxton looked at Melody for a while, before choosing her words. The elderly woman who had been with the Sanderson family for almost 40 years had seen a lot in her years but never had she been appalled at what the family had done except when they brought Melody home, just looking at the baby she knew that that the baby wasn't a blood Sanderson. Ms Sanderson had experienced a miscarriage late in her pregnancy, grieving from the loss and not wanting to explain and be embarrassed, Mr and Mrs Sanderson made a business trip to California to see a Jacob Hale.

"The night they brought you home, I knew that you weren't theirs. Your momma lost her baby, but they went to California and got themselves a baby, you were it and this was what you were wrapped up in." Ms Baxton pulled out a pink blanket with the monogram JMT. "I know you know, maybe not that they took you but that they aren't your parents, not real ones at least. I saw the looks on your face every time you knew something wasn't right. You have a raw spirit in you that did not come from them."

It started to make to sense, like when she was sixteen and got in that bad car accident with her friend Georgina. Melody had lost a lot of blood and she needed a transfusion but when her brothers and sister didn't have her type, basic biology would have the siblings have the same type.

"So what do I do? Do I just show up at this John and Gemma Teller's door and say oh by the way I am your long lost daughter?" Melody thought that this was not going to work. She had always felt like the thing did not belong.

"It is up to you, dear. No one is holding you back." Ms Baxton declared.

Melody made a decision, she was going to find out who this John and Gemma Teller were and see if they were still looking for her. There was no doubt in her mind that she was Jenna Teller; too many pieces fit the puzzle. The thing she would is Bing them, the police report or at least a newspaper article should come up and hopefully she could confirm information.

"Where are you going?" Ms Baxton asked as Melody made toward the door with the baby stuff in her hands...

"I am going to my room, and doing research." She ran down the stairs to her room on the second floor. Once inside she started to type furiously, searching for an explanations and answers. Melody knew the only ones that knew everything were buried in the cemetery fifteen miles from her home. After a few googles Melody came across and story dated only two weeks after her birth about a kidnapped baby, the girl, named Jenna Margaret Teller was taken from the hospital in the early morning hours. There had been no leads, no suspects, and the hospital had no idea how she was snuck out of the hospital.

At the end of the article was a number a Chief Wayne Unser for any leads, Melody copied the number down and picked up the phone and called. It rang a couple of times but eventually someone picked up.

"Charming PD how can I help you." A male voice answered with some annoyance.

"Yes, I was wondering if a Chief Unser still worked here." Melody asked knowing that this Unser man could have retired already.

"Yeah, he is still chief."

"Can I speak with him please; I have some information about a kidnapping." Melody was trying to confident, like some part of her wasn't shaking.

"Just hold on a second." The man had put her on hold.

After just few moments the call was picked up, "Chief Unser."

"Hi, I am Melody Sanderson and I found some information on Jenna Teller the girl who was kidnapped from St Thomas 25 year ago. I found some baby stuff in the attic and Jenna and I share the same birth date and well, I think I am her." Melody rushed to get it all out so he wouldn't cut her off.

"Um, what did you find?" Chief Unser asked.

Melody went on to describe what she had found in her attic and even put Ms. Baxton on the phone at one point. She begged the Chief not to arrest Ms. Baxton, she had done everything for the family and she told him that she had more than enough money to buy the town if he arrested her.

Unser POV

I was shocked, admittedly I always thought that Jenna Teller was kidnapped by the Mayans and raised somewhere in their folds. Not a rich girl from Massachusetts whose parents who were business partners with Jacob Hale. He had to be careful how he went about this, Jax just had a premature baby and Gemma was trying to stave off Tara Knowles. He would almost rather not come at them with this but the girl was convincing and if he hadn't known any better he would say that it was Gemma on the line not Melody Sanderson.

"Hale, I am going to Teller-Morrow I'll be back." I informed Hale as I walked out to the squad car.

On the way there I rehearsed some of what I was going to say to Gemma and Jax. Thought about all those years ago, the tears Gemma tried to hide and the anger John felt, and even Jax with his questions as to why he couldn't be big brother to a little sister. Pulling up to Teller-Morrow I saw Jax working on a car, his head popped up and he nodded.

"Hey Jax, I need a word with you and Gemma."

"Sure chief, let me wash my hands, I'll meet you in the office."

I opened the door to the office and Gemma looked up at me through her glasses. "I take it by the look on your face that this isn't a social call." She seemed almost uninterested, if I didn't know any better.

"Hey chief, what you need?" Jax asked.

"Shut the door, I don't want anyone hearing this." I asked and Jax gave me a weird look.

"Okay Wayne spit it out. What has you with this I just saw a ghost look on your face." Gemma scrawled out.

"It's because I have, Jenna Teller. Baring a DNA test saying otherwise, Jenna has been living in Salem, Massachusetts her whole life."

Silence followed, Jax was the first to speak. "How did you find out?"

"She called me after she was cleaning out her dead parents attic, apparently Robert and Geneva Sanderson were killed in a plane crash six months ago in Vale, Colorado. Melody, that's what they named her was cleaning out the winter house's attic and found the onsie and several baby items in a trunk in the back of the attic. The family maid than relayed to her the story about the Sanderson's business trip that they took here to see Jacob Hale at the time Jenna was born. It isn't known exactly how the Sanderson's got Jenna out of the hospital, the maid knew that Mrs. Sanderson had miscarried a few weeks before." He looked at Gemma who was shaking slightly.

I pulled out a picture that Melody had sent him via email, Hale had helped me print out.

"I got a picture of her, she sent pictures of the onsies and everything else that was in the trunk." I pulled the picture out of my shirt pocket and handed it to Gemma.

Gemma took the picture and Jax came around to the other side to look at it as well. In my opinion, Melody Sanderson could not be denied the title of John and Gemma Teller's daughter. She was the perfect combination of both, honey colored hair, blue eyes, and the smirk on her face that had been seen many times on her mother's face.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said as I went to leave to give Gemma not only privacy but the dignity so that I would not see her mad.

JAX POV

After a few moments of comforting his mother, Jax decided going to the club about this was the best thing. Figuring out who took his little sister and exacting revenge on them was something that had to be done, no one did this to SAMCRO and got to live.

He got his cell phone out and dialed Unser's number, it let ring through, "Hey, can arrange for this Sanderson girl to come to Charming? Make it all official and shit, the club will want to talk to her. I don't want to put mom through this if this girl is blowing smoke up our asses." I finished telling him.

"Sure thing." Unser answered.

I hung up and I went to approach Clay about calling church. "What did the old chief want?" Clay asked.

"Jenna Teller is coming home. Call the boys, we need to sort this out."


	2. Off and Away

I don't own SOA, lucky bastard Kurt Sutter does.

Chapter 2: Off and away we go.

When Chief Unser had given her a call that afternoon asking her to fly to California for formal questioning, she knew there was no turning back. Would they want her in their lives? Would she be able to be the daughter/sister that they wanted? She carefully packed her bags because she didn't know if she would stay. Ms Baxton would stay at the house and hold off her siblings attempts to find out she had flown the coop. Melody had called ahead to a hotel outside of Charming for reservations and had secured a vehicle, last thing she wanted was to be towed around in a cop car.

"Ms Baxton, I am leaving, if Lydia calls tell her I went to Boston to visit a friend. I don't want them to know anything yet." Melody grabbed her cell phone and placed it in her purse.

The taxi was waiting for her outside and she was nervous about the flight there, it was too much time to think about things she simply didn't have any control over.

Charming: SOA Clubhouse

"So you are telling me that rat Jacob Hale had his hand in Jenna's disappearance? He knew the whole time where she was." Clay's face was one of furious anger as his hand slammed the table.

"We have to find out how much of this Jacob Hale knew about. I highly doubt he was the one that went in and took Jenna." Bobby offered some sense into the conversation that had the club riding in and killing Jacob Hale on the spot.

"Bobby's right, we have to keep a low profile. With the ATF in town, we need to keep this contained. Unser is going to call me when Jenna's plane is in the air, that way we can meet her at the airport and escort her into Charming ourselves." Jax explained. He nor the club wanted this to blow up in their faces, revenge for Jenna's kidnapping would have to wait until they found out more about how the Sanderson's got her out of the hospital.

"Jax your phone, it's ringing." Half-Sack came with Jax's phone ringing.

"Thanks shithead." Jax took the phone from the prospect.

"Yeah." Jax answered sounding a little more annoyed than what he meant to.

"Her plane left the ground two hours ago, private plane being piloted by a Burt Gambit and she is listed as the only passenger. It's manifest says it's to land in Sacramento in two hours and she has a 2009 Escape waiting for her at the airport, along with reservations at a motel fifteen minutes outside of Charming." Unser relayed the information.

"Thanks Chief. I'll call you later when we get her."

Jax hung up the phone and Clay, Bobby, Juice, Chibs, Tig, and Piney were waiting to hear about what would be happening.

"She's landing in Sacramento airport in two hours; she has a car waiting on her and has a room at the motel fifteen minutes outside of Charming." Jax relayed the information.

"That's Mayan territory." Tig answered.

"Only a Teller would pick Mayan territory." Piney laughed as he took another hit of his joint.

Jax had to laugh at that one, of course. "Tig, Chibs, and I will go to the airport and meet her. Clay can you keep mom distracted while we get Jenna?"

"I'll try." Clay shook his head.

"So are we calling her Melody or Jenna?" Juice piped up.

Clay gave him a hard look, "Shut up retard."

Sacramento Airport

"Miss Sanderson you can disembark, I'll get your luggage." The pilot came back to the cabin where Melody had started on a new business proposal. Since she was going to be in the area she might as well see if Elliot Oswald wanted to help her unload some Arabian horses that were getting a little too old to race. She saved her files and grabbed her laptop, purse, and carryon and went down the stairs. The SUV was waiting just as the rental place promised, hopefully it came with a GPS system otherwise she was screwed; directions were never her strong suit.

The pilot loaded up her bags in the back of the SUV, while she got acquainted with the SUV and realized it didn't have a GPS system in it. "Shit."

"Well, that isn't the response I was hoping for." Melody zipped around and came face to face with a blonde haired man with a biker vest.

"Sorry, I am really bad at directions; I was hoping it had a GPS system in it." Melody rambled nervously. What was this guy doing here anyway?

"That's alright, I'm Jackson Teller, your brother." Jax dropped the bomb on her right off the bat.

"Oh," Melody didn't know what to say next, one because she had no words right now and secondly she didn't know how to navigate a situation like this. She had been in countless board meetings amongst some of the toughest business people in the industry and always had a comeback or retort, but not when it came to her newly found brother. She looked around and realized they were not entirely alone, Burt had gone back to the cockpit but there in the distance she could see other bikers almost staring down the brother/sister pair, mostly her though.

"That design, it was on the baby clothes in the attic, what does it mean? I mean I don't know anyone around Salem who would even think to put that on their baby clothes much less a onsie." She said the first thing that came to her mind, it sounded stupid even as it left her mouth.

"It's part of the motorcycle club, our father and our step-dad founded the club years ago Your SAMCRO, part of us, protected by us." Jax offered her his hand and Melody took it.

"So I take it that you believe me? That you think I am not crazy."

"Yeah we believe you, plus your choice in hotels is only one a Teller can make."

"What do you mean?" There was obviously a lot of things she was missing.

"I'll explain once we get back to the garage, if you'll follow me and the guys we'll take you there. Plus mom is probably terrorizing the rest of the shop, we should go rescue the rest of the crew." Jax let go of her hand and embraced her, the last thing she thought she would get was a hug.


	3. First Impressions

Chapter 3: **I Am With You**.

The drive took a little longer than Melody had expected it to. They seemed to be taking a lot of back roads and short cuts. She saw the sign for Charming and she could have sworn her stomach started to do flip flops. Her phone started to ring and realized that Chief Unser didn't know that Jax had met her at the airport.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call you, Jax met me at the airport, and we're now getting into Charming." Melody explained to the police chief.

"I'll talk to you later; right now you better go see your mother before she drives the whole garage crazy." Chief Unser didn't seem annoyed that Melody wouldn't be making their scheduled interview.

When they finally got to the garage it seemed as if all eyes were on Melody's SUV. It unnerved her slightly to know that everyone was looking at her, she was used to having all eyes on her in the board room or in a meeting but never when it came to personal matters. Meeting her mother was daunting enough but with everyone else being included in the family reunion made her anxious. Melody saw Jax and the other two men park to the side beside a bunch of other bikes; she parked her SUV up closer to the garage. She shakily put it in park, turned off the ignition. Jax was at the window and opened the door for her.

"Come on little sis, a whole club is here to see you." Jax said as Melody got out of the car.

Jax POV

Melody or Jenna, I wasn't quite sure what to call her, was definitely a combination of both mom and dad. She had light golden brown hair, blue eyes almost the exact shade as dad's, but her facial features were mom's all the way through. Melody was wearing a long sundress and some weird looking sandals, women and their shoes. She seemed unsure of herself like the odd duck out, but of course she was. I don't think I told her about Abel. I think she would make a great aunt to Abel, Melody would properly spoil him.

Tig POV

So this was Jenna Teller? Nice rack, not too big, not too small, enough to fill your hands. She was the business woman that the background check said she was, Melody Sanderson stood ramrod straight that I wonder if she can be fucked properly. Now was the question how much trouble would she cause SAMCRO? Not that I wanted to see her pretty little head blown off, she was John and Gemma Teller's daughter, that made her untouchable.

Clay POV

Last thing I needed was something else messing with Jax's head while we were dealing with this Mayan bullshit. Melody Sanderson was SAMCRO whether or not she was raised that way. I had an obligation to John Teller to bring his little girl back to the fold and that Gemma would put her boot heels up my ass.

Melody/Jenna POV

"Jax where is she?" I asked Jax, my big brother, not that I didn't have three already but he seemed more real.

George was 15 years older than me; he was married with three kids, another on the way. His wife Belinda was a Hale graduate with a stick up her ass. George was a political advisor just like dad was and we were the closet out of all of my brothers and sister. Jake was 13 years old than me, he was the prankster of the family, always up for the latest stunt; he was literally trekking through the Amazon with his girlfriend Pia who was a hippy tree-hugger activist who just drove me nuts. Jack who was in med school was 6 years older than me, he tried me to join him in his chosen profession but I was more inclined to join my mother in the board room. Lydia, Jack's twin was the epitome of the East Coast Harvard prissy princesses. She had married her prince a French CEO named Bernhard, he is like almost sixty and last year gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Marielle.

Jax, I felt a connection with him and it was hard to explain. I looked over he was wearing baggy jeans, white sneakers, a white shirt with SAMCRO on it and his vest or cut has he had called it. It had V. Pres, patch on it.

"She's in the office, go in, I am right behind you." Jax said as we both hit the office door.

Walking in, I saw her, she was bent over paper work, reading glasses were on her face.

"Hey, you are Gemma?" I asked not quite sure how to introduce myself.

"Depends on who's asking." She answered still looking down at her work.

"Well, your daughter, are you going to look at me or is that paper work that damn interesting?" I hope I didn't come across too strong?

She looked up from her work, at first she did nothing but stare at me, evaluating me. After a few moments she got up and hugged me. "Welcome Home baby girl."

Later that day, I was in 'Chapel', they were asking me a bunch of questions. I didn't know most of them, and at one point the one they call Tig got pissed and called me a liar.

"Jacob Hale has been a business associate of the family for years, I have a hard time believing he would do something like this." I argued with Tig and Bobby.

"You might know him as the gentleman and business man but Jacob Hale and his family have wanted to get at SAMCRO for years, drive us out of town thinking it will bring Charming into the future." Clay explained.

"When I have my meeting with Jacob and Elliott I keep this in mind." I conceded that Hale definitely was in it all for the deal. He would run away with an armload if you let him.

"Take Hap and Tig with you. We are not leaving you alone with Hale till we straighten this out." Jax took another puff of his cigarette.

"Oh, No don't worry no one will mess with me not in front of Karen and Barb. This is a luncheon that must go off without a hitch. I need to unload some horses to Elliott and I don't want to send them off to a meat factory quiet yet." I was not going to scare off my clients with these guys, the business is too important.

"Fine, they will just follow you there. Don't try to lose them." Jax warned.

"I won't." I got up and left the chapel and almost ran right into my mother.

"Hey, I'll take you to the house so you can unload your clothes. My daughter isn't staying in no motel in Mayan territory." Gemma directed me outside. She stopped and turned to me, " Glad to have you baby girl." She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back. It felt right, even though we were different it still felt like I was at home.


	4. Welcome Home

Chapter 4: Family Dinners

I followed my mother home, my mother, I had to repeat that several times to get used to it. After we carried my stuff into Jax's old room, we sat down in the living room and she showed me pictures of dad, Jax and my long-gone twin Thomas. I told her about growing up in Salem, my high school years although I was careful to leave certain details out. I went on to tell her about my businesses, especially the ones I created myself. We also started to prepare my Welcome Home feast, she was asking what I liked and when I said spaghetti she laughed and said that it was John's favorite. After several hours a knock came at the door, "It's open." Mom yelled.

"Hey, Gemma where did you want this." A blonde haired woman came through the door about my mother's age with a casserole dish. One thing I learned just in the few short hours I had been here that Gemma Teller-Morrow ran this town.

"Just put it on the counter with the other stuff, we need to get a salad going." Mom said as I was busy gathering up all the liquor. "I better call Jax and tell them they all better be here and Bobby's sister should be here with some more beer any minute."

"Hi I'm Luanne," she extended her hand and I shook it, "Nice grip, have you ever considered making movies."

"No, she isn't," mom told Luanne, then she turned to me, putting out a cigarette in the ashtray by the sink. "The only kind of movies she knows how to make are porn." She took another puff at the joint she had offered me earlier.

"My brother Jack and I own a club in New York, I've seen a lot. If you need some girls, I know a casting agent that Jack and I use all the time." I told Luanne.

Mom looked at me, "So what does your brother think of this."

"I uh didn't tell them." I spilled out. "I didn't know this was all going to turn out."

She looked at me for while with this sad look in eyes, she came up to me and put her hand on my cheek, "I lost you once and you are not going anywhere anytime soon." She kissed my other cheek, "You are a Teller, you are family, you are SAMCRO."

As I was about to reply the door bust open and Bobby's sister and everyone else was there. The table had been set earlier and Mom, Luanne, myself, and Bobby's sister went out to set the dishes on the table. At the head of the table Mom and Clay sat side by side, I sat on the other side of mom, Jax came over and gave me a hug where I sat and took a seat across from me. A guy with tattoos all over his arms and a bald head sat next to me.

"Hey" his voice was deep and raspy like smoked way too many cigarettes, I couldn't place an age on him, maybe late 30s.

"Hey." I smiled.

I was saved from an awkward moment when Luanne, who was sitting by Bobby, "What is the name of the club you own New York."

"Oh, its Bears." I answered and the recognition dawned on Luanne's face.

"That's the club that was featured on that television show wasn't it."

"Yeah, we were lucky to get that spot." I answered remembering how many phone calls we had to make and dinners we had to host.

"All those hot girls." Tig was a little excited.

Luanne and I looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny" Clay demanded.

"Tig, Bears is a gay club. There aren't a lot of women there." The whole table busted out in laugher, even the bald guy beside me.

"Maybe you should have them suck your dick." The bald haired guy beside laughed.

"Hey, keep your sexual preferences to yourself Tigger, it's her first night home and you are going to give her nightmares." Clay shouted at Tig on the other end of the table.

"So Melody how many companies do you own." Juice asked next after the laughter had died down.

"Well, I own the two race tracks, one is a partnership with my brother George and his wife. I have controlling interest in all Sanderson family businesses. But Bears is a partnership and Gallo Fashion is all mine." I answered they seemed interested in what I had to say.

"You own Gallo Fashion!" Bobby's sister, Gina I think her name was, she shrieked. "I have to see your closet."

"Is there underwear involved, because you have to model?" Tig opened his mouth again.

I heard the guy next to me growl and his grip on his fork tighten. Did he not like Tig or something.

Happy POV

After Tig got caught with his pants down, Tig had the balls to come onto a founding member's daughter, especially the VP's sister. Tig was my brother but the club was my family and he had already put us in a tough spot.

She was sipping on her wine and trying not to laugh too hard at what Tig had said. There was no way in hell she was going to end up with Tig, she was mine. I have never given a girl my crow but Melody made me rethink my stance of never putting my crow on a woman. I loved my blondes but the color of the browns, reds, and blonde coming together, I wanted my hands through that hair.


	5. Pieces come together

Chapter 5: Horse riding and stalkers.

_Okay the list of Characters:_

_Geneva Sanderson: Played by Kim Zimmer (Echo DiSavoy from One Life to Live)_

_Robert Sanderson: Played by John Ingle(Edward Quartermaine General Hospital)_

_Sister-in-law Belinda Cornish-Sanderson is played by Gina Tognoni (Kelly Cramer on One Life to Live)_

_George Sanderson: played by Scott Reeves (Steven Webber on General Hospital)_

_Lydia Sanderson: Terri Conn (Aubrey Wentworth on One Life to Live)_

_Jake Sanderson: Tom Degnan (Joey Buchanan on One Life to Live)_

_Pia Jessup:(Jake Sanderson's longtime girlfriend) : Melissa Archer (Natalie Banks on One Life to Live)_

_Jack Sanderson: Jonathon Jackson(Lucky Spencer General Hospital)_

_Lyra Sanderson: Haley Pullos(Molly Lansing General Hospital)_

_Harmony "Nana" Sanderson: Anna Lee (Lilah Morgan General Hospital)_

_Milo Marks(Melody's personal assistant):_

_James Stanton(ex-boyfriend of Melody Sanderson's): James Franco(General Hospital)_

After everyone left to go home after the dinner it was just Mom, Clay, Jax, and me left in the house. Since I had taken Jax's old room he was left to the couch which he didn't mind, he usually stayed at the clubhouse but he wanted to be around in the morning. Jax and I talked for a while, he was going to take me to see my nephew Able tomorrow after my meeting with Elliot Oswald.

I made a call to Ms. Baxton the first thing in the morning, none of my siblings had noticed my absence yet but my niece Lyra had called the house several times to "talk", code for mommy and daddy said no and she wants me to change their minds. I wondered what her latest scheme was, she always had a some angle she was working on, she was a Sanderson.

Elliot and I had a brunch and he took me riding with some of his horses. Elliot didn't have a problem taking on some of my horses and I needed to make arrangements to have them transported to the ranch. We both brainstormed about having a place for disabled children to ride horses and for a community park/ball field. Karen and Tristan had come out and had joined us in a riding trip. Karen told me some stories of the Sanderson's visits to Charming and asked about George's wife constantly.

"So when are they coming to visit?" Karen asked as we dismounted our horses.

"George and Belinda come here often?" my interest was certainly piqued.

"Well, last time was around Christmas?" Karen looked at Elliot for conformation.

"Yep, George was looking for a summer house somewhere in the county." Elliot confirmed with nod.

Before I could respond my phone rang. "Hey, are you almost done?" It was Jax.

"Yeah I just need to go home and get changed out of my riding clothes. Give me about an hour?" I said

"Are you sure you can make it back without getting lost?" Jax humored me.

"Very funny, yes I can." I retorted knowing that this was going to be a constant thing with him.

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour, remember wear something you can ride in." Jax reminded me.

I got off of the phone and made my way to my car as Elliot opened up the door for me. "If you need a place to stay while you are in town, your parents had a house about ten miles out town, it hasn't been used since George and Belinda were up last year." He handed me a paper with the address with basic directions.

"Thanks but I have a place to stay for now but I'll go up and take a look here in the next few days."

When I finally got back to the house, no one was there and I was able to find a pair of jeans that were necessary to what Jax had requested. I had been on a motorcycle before my ex-fiance, James had an obsession for them for a time until his was stolen outside of my club. I twisted my hair in a ponytail and shoved my black boots on and was downstairs just as Jax's motorcycle came into the driveway.

"Hey, you're ready?" Jax barely was able to open the door before we came face to face.

"Yeah, of course. I want to see the little boy I'll be spoiling for the rest of his natural born life." I grinned.

"Oh, god not you too." Jax groaned as we went to his bike.

The ride to the hospital was short and it didn't take long to get to the nursery. I couldn't hold him because he was so small but I sat there and talked to him through the incubator while Jax spoke to some doctor. She kept staring at me through the window, Jax must have told her who I really was.

She opened the door, "Hi I am Doctor Tara Knowles, Able's doctor. Jax and I used to date too but I am sure your mother will let in on all of the details."

Her words came out in a rush, it was like she was seeing some ghost but I am sure that some people probably felt when they saw me at first.

"She did mention something about an ex-girlfriend coming back into town. Don't worry I form my own opinions on people and seem like one of the sane ones in this group. I hope you know to keep my true identity a secret?"

"Of course, I think it's pretty clever the way you got those bikers to go along with your plan." Tara smiled and I smiled too. "If you need anything, I can give you my cell, just give me a call."

"Sure," I got out my cell and she put in her number. "I'll see you around."

"So I see you've met the girl who broke your brother's heart." My mother came out of nowhere and let me tell you it almost made me jump.

"Well, when you put it that way you make it sound like she ran with the family jewels or something."

"No she didn't but she can't be trusted. You told her didn't you?" Mom asked.

"Well, she seems pretty bright she figured it out on her own." I told her as we exited the hospital.

"I am just telling you this, there are people in this town who would kill for chance to bring down the club and they won't hesitate going through you." Her warning was delivered in a harsh whisper but it was urgent. Did she really have all of these enemies? It was something I planned on doing some digging on. I knew they would have enemies with the kind business the club did but in Charming? I thought they owned it? But of course everyone shot for top these days.

We walked out of the hospital and mom took me back to the club house, there Piney offered me a drink and I gladly took it. I asked him he would go with me the next day to look at some houses, I don't know why I did but I did. He surprising agreed to go with me saying he was the safest bet because the rest of the club was vying for who would get with me first.

"Is that normal for them to fight over a woman without asking her who she prefers?" I asked Piney as I finished taking a sip of the beer.

"Typical but are interested in any of them?" Piney asked me pointedly.

"I honestly haven't given it any thought. I just got out of a long-term relationship. I really don't need another one. I've only been in town two days and I haven't had time to dig around." I grinned at the thought of playing with Jacob Hale.

"What's his name?" a voice from the other side of the room asked. It was the guy Happy that I sat beside last night.

"Excuse me. I don't really know you for one and secondly it really is none of your business." I answered surprised even at my own sharpness.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Happy commanded. Looking at Happy, he had a face you could get lost in. I am sure that his body was the same underneath that cut and baggy jeans, I could get lost. But being lost really wasn't an option. "The club doesn't need some crazy ex running around." He was standing right in front of me, inches from me.

"No he is harmless, the worse thing he can do is go to the press or send ungodly amounts of roses to the house, even though I have told him I hate them." I took another sip hoping to ignore the fact that he was in front of me.

"He better not come here. You are not his anymore."

"He doesn't own me and never did. No man owns Melody Sanderson, I keep men, men don't keep me." I smiled sweetly at him and jumped off of the stool I found myself in after taking the beer Piney.

"You are not leaving." Happy stated.

"Oh really, see me walking to the door." I started walking to door and only got a few steps before he was in front of me.

"Not after drinking you are not."

Happy POV

She only had one beer, hell she hadn't even finished it. Melody's rented vehicle wasn't even in the parking lot, Jax had dropped her off so she could go home with Gemma.

"I don't have my car here for one and secondly I am going home with mom." The way her eyebrow rose up reminded me of Gemma in a scary way, a young hot sexy Gemma.

"We're going for a ride, now." I grabbed her arm and led her the rest of the way out and to the line of bikes.

"Umm not that I don't like riding, but um where are we going?" she asked giving the look telling me she thought I was insane.

"On a ride, I want to show you something." I gave her my helmet and when she didn't put it on right away, "Put it on, I don't want your brains all over the h

She got on the back of my back of my bike, wrapped her arms around me and I sped off, outside of Charming limits.


	6. A Kiss is just a Kiss

Although I usually didn't do things like this, like just jump on the back of some guy's bike, it felt right. We rode out of Charming city limits and out for another twenty minutes, we eventually pulled into some wooded park area. Benches and swings lined the area but despite it being a good day out, there was no one there.

"Is this a private playground?" I questioned Happy.

He didn't speak but he led me to sit at one of the benches and stood in front of me. "You need to do what we tell you to do, Melody." His voice was deep and it sent shivers down my spine, I felt goose bumps on my arms.

"Or what? I don't just drop whatever I am doing just for anything or anyone. I still have a family back in Boston and businesses to run." I countered. I didn't much further because he had me on my feet so quickly and his lips were on mine so suddenly I didn't have an opportunity to protest or even slap him.

"You're a part of a family now, a real family. You either embrace it or let it crush you." His voice rasped. "If you are lying or trying to hurt Gemma or Jax, you will be dead."

"You think that I came out here to hurt them?" I was outraged, I am the one that got on the plane and systematically could be uprooting my life. "If I didn't think that Gemma was my mother I would not have come here. If I thought for one minute that they weren't my family, I would have stayed in Boston."

"That's what I want to hear." He kissed me again and was about to take it further but his phone rang, it was Gemma demanding I be brought back. "We better go before your mother has her heels up my ass."

Really Short I know but I graduate in a few weeks, so hopefully updates will be more frequent.


	7. Me and Mom

It had been a long day because quite frankly I had nothing to do. Well, I wouldn't say absolutely nothing. I did arrange for my horses to be transported to Oswald Ranch and I did call my niece to tell her that what mom and dad said went and she pouted of course. Gemma had arranged for us to go shopping to finish up Abel's nursery and we were planning a party for him when he was able to come home.

I was sitting in the TM office as Gemma finished up giving Half-Sack instructions on what to do while we were out for the day. I have to say, if Gemma said jump that boy would jump and probably clap at the same time. He was also pretty scared and in awe of her at the same time, I couldn't quite make out which one won over the other.

It had been over a week since Happy and I kissed at the park and he was gone on a run which gave me time to think. I mean could it work out? I had business stuff still but he too had stuff he had to take care of. I couldn't wrap my head around how he even found a relationship between us even plausible.

"Let's go, we want to make it to the mall before it all the teenagers take over." Gemma said when she had her purse and keys going out to her caddy.

"See ya, Kip." I refused to call him Half-Sack.

"So, Clay tells me Happy should be back in town in few days. Do you have any plans?" Gemma always got right to the point.

"Um I don't know. We haven't talked since he left."

"Well, I would keep your social calendar clear when he does."

"Why did he tell you he had something planned?" I know I sounded very enthusiastic there.

"If you can't tell by now that you have that man wrapped up in you, I don't know what to tell you. When a Son gets wrapped up in woman she clears her calendar. I have never seen Happy like this and its not because you are John's kid."

It made me stop and think, he really is into me. It made me smile.

"You are smiling, there's your answer."

"What if we find out we aren't compatible? What if he grows to hate me? I don't want that at all."

"Believe me I won't be letting that happen. So Clay told me that your fake family is looking for you, sent a Private Detective snooping around."

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag than. I can't believe that, well maybe I can. They mean well, it confirms my suspicion that George knows about the kidnapping. He was like 12 years old when I was born, he had to have seen something."

"Do you think you could get the truth out of them?"

"I don't know, it would take some blackmailing and some other shit."

"Well, believe me I can show some stuff that got in my bag that would help them get talking." Gemma responded with a smirk.

"I am sure you do." I no doubt the she would be sticking her fingers in whatever business was about to go down. Gemma Teller Morrow was a woman who didn't take no for answer. I guess I could understand why she wanted revenge or at the very least some answers as to how I was taken from the hospital.

The last couple of weeks I spent here showed me a lot about what I had been missing in my life. Yes, I had brothers and parents who I know deep down cared for me but Gemma and Jax their love was a different kind. I knew I was right to come here and was glad I had a meddling maid started the ball rolling. Eventually though I would have to go back and get business affairs taken care of but right now family, my real family was number one.

"Well, I think our first stop should be Victoria Secret." Gemma said with a glint in her eye as she steered me to the shop.


End file.
